A New Life Edited Version
by Sesshiandkagomepairinglover1
Summary: Kagome sees the true love Inuyasha shares for Kikyo and decides to return home. Instead... she finds herself with The Lord of the Western Lands. Rated M for language and suggestiveness.
1. Chapter 1

A New Life

Chapter 1

I am pretty new at this, so bear with me, this is an edit of the original because I read it and was mad at myself for not seeing the mistakes and how bad it was sooner. So I am trying again.

I own nothing. Though I would like very much to own that hunk of demon called Sesshomaru.

(Sesshomaru P.O.V)

'The scream he had heard must have come from near here.' He thought. As he was just about to come out of the trees, he saw the young miko his brother traveled with running towards the well. He watched her shed sad, salty tears, as she ran to the bone-eaters well. He had been watching her ever since she appeared out of the Bone-Eaters well. Even though she was human, something about her recklessness and bravery, intrigued him. He watched as she tripped seemingly over nothing, and dashed to catch her, feeling his time to act was now.

(Kagome P.O.V)

I felt my heart breaking again seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo in the clearing. They were embracing with the most tender kiss she had ever seen. This time, she could see, Inuyasha's eyes weren't blank like the last few times. They were full of life...and love he only kept for Kikyo.

'I really was just a shard hunter,' I thought sadly. I continued to cry harder and tried-but failed-to hide a hiccup. Inuyasha looked over at me, his eyes widening.

"K-Kagome...,"

"Sit!" I screeched.

He fell instantly and I took the chance to run. I ran quickly, saying sit every now and then to buy me more time. As I came to the clearing, feeling releived at seeing the well, I tripped. I kept my eyes closed. But instead of falling to the hard ground, I found myself caught in someone's arms.

'Who...?' I thought.

I looked up to see eyes like Inuyasha's. But instead of being a rich honey color, they were a deep, but beautiful, amber.

"Are you alright Miko," A deep voice asked.

"H-hai Lord Sesshomaru-Sama. I-I'm fine."

"Hn."

He set me down and I hung my head in respect.

"Arigato Lord Sesshomaru-Sama,"

I started to cry again. I sat on my knees and covered my face with my hands. I was surprised when he kneeled next to me.

"Look at me Miko,"

I looked up

He reached a hand up and swiftly wiped a stray tear from my cheek.

(Sesshomaru P.O.V)

I looked up at the darkening sky and sniffed. Inuyasha was coming.

'We need to-'

"Sesshomaru," I heard Inuyasha shout. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He looked at the Miko and saw her tearstained face.

"You did this, didn't you?" He shouted.

Of course the mutt would think it was all my fault.

He charged at me, his sword drawn. I started to pull out Tokijin when a flash of black jumped in front of me. Her blood splattered on my face. I watched her fall to the ground and all I could see was red.

"Inuyasha," I growled. "today is the day you die."

His ears flattened against his skull and he backed away. The pain in his eyes showed how sorry he was. I cracked my knuckles. I didn't care.

"Sesshomaru...Inuyasha..." I heard a meek voice say. "don't fight...please..."

I sheathed my sword. I could feel Tenseiga resonating through it's sheath. I pulled it out and I could feel it's strenghth.

'So you want me to save another human I see,' I thought.

I stood over the Miko. I could see the demons trying to take her soul. I killed them with my sword and watched as the light in her eyes returned. I looked up and Inuyasha was gone. Typical. I picked her up bridal style and walked to Kaede's village, where her friends were residing.

(Kagome P.O.V)

I was falling into a dark pit. The last thing I remembered was Inuyasha charging at me and then...nothing. As I fell, I screamed. My whole body started burning and I screamed louder. Then, suddenly, all of my pain was gone. I opened my eyes to see...

"Sesshomaru..."


	2. Different version of chapter 1

This is another version of Chpt. 1 Tell me what you think

I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah

(Sesshomaru P.O.V)

'The scream he had heard must have come from near here.' He thought. As he was just about to come out of the trees, he saw the young miko his brother traveled with running towards the well. He watched her shed sad tears as she ran to the bone-eaters well. He had been watching her ever since she appeared out of the well. Even though she was human, something about her recklessness and bravery, intrigued him. He watched as she tripped seemingly over nothing, and dashed to catch her, feeling his time to act was now.

(Kagome P.O.V)

I felt my heart breaking again seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo in the clearing. They were embracing with the most tender kiss she had ever seen. This time, she could see, Inuyasha's eyes weren't blank like the last few times. They were full of life...and love he only kept for Kikyo.  
>'I really was just a shard hunter,' I thought sadly. I continued to cry harder and tried-but failed-to hide a hiccup. Inuyasha looked over at me, his eyes widening.<br>"K-Kagome...,"

"Sit!" I screeched.

He fell instantly and I took the chance to run. I ran quickly, saying sit every now and then to buy me more time. As I came to the clearing, feeling releived at seeing the well, I tripped. I kept my eyes closed. But instead of falling to the hard ground, I found myself caught in someone's arms.  
>'Who...?' I thought.<br>I looked up to see eyes like Inuyasha's. But instead of being a rich honey color, they were a deep, but beautiful, amber.  
>"Are you alright Miko," A deep voice asked.<p>

"H-hai Lord Sesshomaru-Sama. I-I'm fine."

"Hn."

He set me down and I hung my head in respect.  
>"Arigato Lord Sesshomaru-Sama,"<br>I started to cry again. I sat on my knees and covered my face with my hands. I was surprised when he kneeled next to me.

"Look at me Miko,"

I looked up  
>He reached a hand up and swiftly wiped a stray tear from my cheek. His eyes showed all the emotion he couldn't express himself.<p>

(Sesshomaru P.O.V)

I looked up at the darkening sky and sniffed. Inuyasha was coming.

'We need to-'

"Sesshomaru," I heard Inuyasha shout. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He looked at the Miko and saw her tearstained face.

"You did this, didn't you?" He shouted.

Of course the mutt would think it was all my fault.  
>He charged at me, his sword drawn. I was about to unsheath Tokijin when the Miko jumped in front of me.<br>"Kagome..." I whispered as the blade cut through her shoulder.

(Kagome P.O.V)

The Pain in my shoulder was excrutiating but I stood straight.

"Inuyasha," I said darkly..  
>His ears drooped.<p>

"K-Kagome I-I didn't mean too... I..." Inuyasha stuttered.  
>I clutched my shoulder tightly.<p>

"You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to? You bastard! Why don't you go fuck the clay bitch like you do every other night? Why don't you go be happy with her like usual and not notice my suffering! Why don't you..." I stopped for a moment. "Sit..." I whispered before I was pulled into darkness.

(Sesshomaru P.O.V)

As the Miko started to fall, I caught her and cradled her in my arms.  
>'It is time we take our leave'<p>

I ran away from there as quickly as I could, masking my scent so my younger half-brother could not follow.  
>"You'll be safe with me..." I murmured<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Sesshomaru:**_ …..

_**Me:**_ Well? Out with it!

_**Sesshomaru**_: This ningen owns nothing.

_**Me**__: _You're so cruel.

Kagome opened her eyes wide.

"S-Sesshomaru what's going on?" she asked.

"Hn… I'm taking you to my castle. As soon as I tell your tachi."

"What?" She screamed.

He looked me dead in the eyes "If Inuyasha wanted you, he would not have run when you were injured."

She flinched. When she looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes, he did something very unexpected. He kissed her. Surprising herself she returned it and even dared to trace his lips with her tongue.

'Kagome,' Sesshomaru thought 'When did I first start loving you, a ningen? He thought a moment. 'Since you first appeared out of the Bone Eaters Well…'

*flashback*

He was running through the forest searching for his half-breed brother, who held the key to gaining his father's sword, Tetsaiga. He was about to run past an old well when a girl climbed out of it and fell face first unto the cold ground. He chuckled to himself. 'Stupid ningen,' he thought. But when she stood up and he saw her face, he was amazed at her beauty.

'Human or not… I must have this beautiful creature,' He then thought better of it. Would he really follow in his father's footsteps? No. He would not. Or so he thought.

*End Flashback*

After the kiss was broken, she studied him for a moment. 'I wonder why he has that faraway look in his eye,' she pondered. He looked down at her and she blushed, looking away. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and saw he had an amused smile on his face. She huffed and that made his smile grow a tad bit wider. She was about to say something when they broke through into the clearing that was Kaede's Village. Her friends were already there, around a fire in the center of the village.

"Sango!" Kagome called.

The demonslayer looked up and was surprised to see Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms. She narrowed her eyes and withdrew her weapon. Kagome's eyes widened and as she was about to tell Sango to stop, Sesshomaru gave her a warning glance. Miroku stood up and placed a hand on Sango's shoulder.

He shook his head. "I don't think he means Lady Kagome any harm, Miss Sango."

She lowered her weapon. "Then what does he want?"

The Houshi merely shrugged and looked to Sesshomaru for an explanation.

"I wish to take her to my castle…"

Kagome jolted in surprise. She, a human, go to the Lord of the West's castle? Where demon's would be sure to kill her?

"Why do you wish to take her, Sesshomaru?" Asked the Houshi.

"Inuyasha has broken his promise of protecting her. He…" He trailed off when the Miko started shaking. She had come to a decision, but she had to ask one question first.

"Sesshomaru, are my friends allowed to come with us?" She asked.

He thought a moment. "If that is what you wish, Kagome."

The way he said her name made her shiver.

She breathed deeply. "What do you say guys, want to join me?"

When they ran to her she smiled brightly. As soon as everyone was packed, they headed to the Western Lands, to the Lord's castle.

As they left, a pair of honey-golden eyes watched, with unshed tears of anger and betrayal in his eyes.


End file.
